


Midnight

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: Grief comes in the night.





	1. Her

Deep darkness.

Freezing cold.

Death.

Fear came rushing upon her, crushing her under its heavy veil. Her heart ached, sharp stabs of pain radiating through her whole being.

This was loss.

This was grief.

She had felt pain before, she carried its scars. But this, this was far beyond anything she had ever felt in her entire life.

Most of all she wanted to see him one last time, tell him goodbye, tell him that he had been the best brother that anyone could ever imagine. But it was impossible.

Impossible. That word cut like a red-hot knife. She would never see her brother again.

He was dead.

Gone.

Her eyes snapped open. She was shivering, cold, torn by grief and pain.

But she was not completely alone. She had one person to love, and be loved by. Her boyfriend.

She reached out and he was there, real and alive. As soon as her fingers brushed his skin he responded to her tough, wrapping himself around her till she didn’t know where she ended and he began.

She could feel his breath softly caressing her cheeks as he whispered words of comfort, she could feel his heart beating steadily against hers.

Alive.

Warmth was flooding through her body, banishing the creeping cold. His arms were gentle yet firm around her.

Safe.

She let herself melt into him till there was no space between them, nothing keeping them apart.

Her eyes drifted shut, a peaceful sleep descending.


	2. Him

He lay awake. He could hear the soft inhales and exhales of his girlfriend beside him, lulling him to sleep.

Sleep was close to him when she started breathing more quickly, desperately. He was instantly alert.

He knew that inside her restless mind, thoughts were racing, chasing ghostly memories of the brother she had lost. The brother who would never return.

He knew what that feeling was like.

When she pulled in a breath, he could her the pain.

When she released a breath, he could hear the fear.

He wanted to reach out, comfort her.

But he remained still.

He waited.

Her fingers brushed over his skin and he responded.

Drawing her so close that he couldn’t tell were he began and she ended.

“I’m here querida.” He whispered softly, drawing her nearer to him, holding her to his beating heart.

Alive.

She relaxed into his embrace, her breathing calmed. He held her with gentle firmness.

Safe.

He felt the closeness of her, there was no space between them. Nothing could keep them apart.

His eyes fell softly shut, following her into slumber.


End file.
